1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a movable connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, an attachment structure for a movable connector 63 has been proposed which is to be fit in a panel hole 62 of a panel wall 61 (JP-A-9-45433).
The movable connector 63 is so designed that a pair of engagement arms 65 are uprighted from the outer surface of a housing body 64, a pair of protection nbs 66 on both sides of each of the engagement arms 65 are projected, and a pair of stoppers 67 are provided on both sides of the pair of protection ribs 66. In a fitting operation, the movable connector 63, after having been attached to the panel hole 62 by engagement between the engagement arms 66 and panel hole 62, is coupled with a complementary connector 68.
However, as shown in FIG. 6, even after the fitting the engagement arms 65 are exposed to air so that the movable connector 63 and the complementary connector 68 in their coupled state cannot be arranged at the place which is splashed with water or contains water.